


*Roblox noise*

by Bussy



Category: UniKitty! (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bussy/pseuds/Bussy
Summary: Master Frown makes Unikitty his sexy kitty slave ;)





	*Roblox noise*

Unikitty was at Master Frown's apartment in frown town and Brock was out and Unikitty was there visiting when she and Frown had started making out. "Oh Frown! I didn't know you liked me!" His big square panis showing. "I hate you!" He said with mean glare. "But your penis says otherwise <:3" said Unikitty as she walked over to it pawing at it and made a sexy purr. "Me-ow! Frowny!" She said as she butted her butt into him and he made a moan. The two on a couch and Frown said, "ok. Fine you have 5 fucking minutes!" Unkitty screamed, "THIS IS A CHRISTIAN KINGDOM DONT SWEAR IN MY TOWN" she roared and engulfed his penis "AAAAAAAAAAAA UNKITTY!" he screamed as she bit his weird square cock. "Mine!!!!" She screamed in anger and deepthroated him. "OK OK I WONT SWEAR!" but seconds later he swore and got the blowjob of a life time. What a naughty fucking frown man. He screamed and came all over the little pink square cat. "How you like that princess bitch?!" Unikitty coughed, "a lot Frowny!" She giggled then they heard a knock. 

"Frown" 

Oh no. 

Brock was gonna find out about the love affair O_O 

hos fiance....Brock.

"Get out Unikitty. People can't know I'm bisexual. This is a gays only evil council community." 

Unkityy sighed, "I understand...." 

Unikitty was pro bisexual. 

She respected that he was in the closet. 

"Ok bye" Unikotty said and left. 

Puppycorn gasped "what the fuck my sister is dating lord frown?! I wish that was me" 

Puppycorn made out with some pizza "I prefer pizza than pussy!" 

Unikitty left a tear is she'd....for her hidden love. Frown.

"Frown. I am home. I am have some brownies and cookies! For you!" Brock brings the plate. 

"Tysm, baby" Frown kisses Brock. 

Brock smells him. 

Huh??? 

HUH?! 

HUHHH???? ..

smells....

Smells like.... SEX?! 

"You smell like sex. Were you touching yourself ...without me?" 

Master Frown laughs, "haha he he. Ya" good lie. 

"Hmmm baby you could of waited ;(" he said. 

"You know I love to make you Frown;)" 

"How about I sit on that Frowny face! With this fat ass!" Brock declared!!!! And slammed his ass in Frown's face as he was being eaten out "OHHHH YEA. OHHHH YE!!!!!!" They both cum hard. 

Secret.....bisexuals.


End file.
